True Blue Love
by LOL HOUSE
Summary: sephiroth's in search for cloud, but he meets someone unexpected on the way. [ sephiroth x sebastian ]


A/N: konichiwa!!1 this is my first fic so dont flame plz or i might kill myself LOL ;;;;;;;

Sephiroth was getting bored. He had waited and waited for Cloud to show up at Hollow Bastian, but there was no avail. The blonde never showed up. But then Sephiroth had an amazingly bright idea. Why should I sit around and wait for that brat to show up?

How unmanly of me. I shall seek him myself! he proclaimed triumphantly in his head, getting a determined look. But where shall I start… I know! I'll go to Atlantica :

Then Sepiroth flew to Atlantica or whatever because how the fuck else would he get there. Upon arriving, he magically manifested himself a jellyfish tail. DON'T ASK LOL "Cloud? Are you here?" he asked, looking around.

Nearby, Sebastian was composing some some kawaii music. "SWIM THIS WAY WE'LL DANCE AND WE'LL PLAY!!!" Sephiroth blinked. Who was this guy? He was so… alluring. Maybe he knew Cloud? "Excuse me," Sephiroth began, making his way over to the small kawaii crab, "Are you aware of the where-abouts of a man named Cloud Strife?" "What are you talking about," Sebastian said in his kawaii Jamacan accent.

"I don't know him." Sephiroth pouted cutely. "Really? He's got blonde hair and it's spiky and he's angsty and a little bitch. Are you sure?" he searched for the answer in Sebastian's beady eyes. "No, sorry mon. I don't know about him. But if you stick around you can watch my performance lol I'm going to sing and dance!" Sebastian said.

The silver-haired kawaii man sighed. "…I suppose I could stick around for a bit. But … why would you invite me? You don't even know me…." Sephiroth began to brood.

As usual "I dunno, lol." Sebastian said. "Normally I'd go bat shit over strangers but you are mysterious and kawaii so I want you to stay nn" Sephiroth blushed deeply.

How could this small red crab bring out such a reaction in him? O///O "will you show me how you play the instruments after the performance? I have always wanted to play the tuba... lol dont laugh"

Sebastian laughed."You want to play the tuba? Fag. :3"

"OH JESUS CHRIST THERES A LION IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sephiroth screamed in horror. "oh, its just you. I'm not a fag.." he sniffed. "O SHIT THERE ARE NO CARS UNDERWATER!1!!!!!!! D:" Sebastian screamed.

"Okay, I still think you are gay, though. You have long, flowing hair." Sephiroth frowned kawaii-ily, only fucking asshole jerks wouldn't admit that it looked cute. "is that... bad?" he wibbled.

"No," Sebastian said, "I think its kawaii O///O" He blushed and stuff. "I will show you how to blow my tuba if you know what I mean LOLOLOLOLL!SJEGSGSHSDRH" Sephiroths MAKO EMERALD FOREST GREEN eyes widened.

"O////O I have always wanted to learn the Tuba. will you... teach me...?" he blushed, not quite catching sebastian's innuendo. "Why sure, of course. You have to kiss me first." :

"Uh... wh-why would you want me to do that?" sephiroth studdered, his heart pounding MADLY in his chest. "you love me...?"

"Yes. Within the three minutes I've spoke with you, I have indescribable feelings for you 3"

sephiroth couldn't muster anymore words -- he grabbed the small red crab passionately and crashed his lips against Sebastion's own? do crabs have lips? well anyways yeah.

They started making out and Sephiroth moaned, shouting, "FUCK YEAH SEAKING!" as he saw a horned fish swim past him. "FUCK YA!" Sebastian repeated, running a claw against Sephiroth's cheek. They pulled away finally, and the small kawaii crab leaned forward so he could whisper in the other's ear. "We have mudkips too, mon..."

"I love mudkips! Especially tan ones. Those are rare." They resumed kissing again, this time Sepiroth removed his shirt lol unless he already had it off. Because he's a mermaid..? Sebastian smirked, which made his kawaii crab face look very sexy.

"o rely nao? Would you liek to see MY tan mudkips?" he added with a win, slowly reaching his claw down his small chibi body.

"Overruled, bitch," Sepiroth said, flipping Sebastian over. "I get to top!!!1"

Sebastian blushed deeply, but you couldn't tell, because he was ALREADY red ROFL!!!1111

"I have never done this before mon," he whimpered submissively. "I have done this inb4 I fucked Cloud, lulz," Sepiroth said, slaming his over nine thousand inched cock into Sebastian. "JESUS CHRIST, MON!" Sebastion moaned, Sephiroth's cock filling up his tiny kawaii body so much, he thought he was about ready to explode.

He could feel the tip of Sephiroth's godly dick sticking out of his mouth. He vaguely felt like a shish-kabob.

"MOAR!!1" Sepiroth thrusted harder into Sebastian, yelling, "HOLD IT! Am I going to fast for you TT"

"OBJECTION!" Sebastian called out, holding up a shaky claw. "i'm fine mon. just keep going plz. " he leaned up a bit, gently rubbing his massive crab claw along Sephiroth's stomach. SO SOFT...Sepiroth moved faster, grabbing Sebastian's crab cock A/N: do crabs even have cocks? lol idk srry ;;;;;;;;;;

"OH YEA MON!" Sebastian cried out, clenching his kawaii little crab legs as he came ALL OVER THE FUCKING PLACE. where he kept that, only god knows. or his ex gay lover, flounder... but thats for another time (A/N: i also like that pairing i think its kawaii ;-)

"Well I have to go now." Sepiroth said, leaving, but after a few moments he came back and said

"WAIT! "OOPS I FORGOT MY HAT"

"You're leavin mon?" sebastian asked sadly as sepiroth came back to take his hat. which was confusing because he never wore hats...

"b-but i thought that we loved other sweetie"

;; "I'LL BE BOCK." Sepiroth said. "Dont youuu forget about meee"

A/N: hay guiz do u like my fic or what?? - i thot it was kawaii and romantic ;;;;; so comment plz!! kawaii-neko desu chann


End file.
